STRAIGHT
by Linling
Summary: Kenapa seperti ini? Bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Tuhan, aku menginginkannya. Tapi kenapa aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya? KIHYUN (Super Junior)/Shou-ai deh kayanya :p


**STRAIGHT?**

 **Pair: KiHyun**

 **By: Ji Xian / jixian37**

 **Genre: Apa Aja Ada**

 **Rating: Ga tau**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita punya Ji Xian, pinjam nama doang dan juga terinspirasi dari film YES or No 2**

 **WARNING !**

 **Shou-ai sepertinya, hahaha. Abis baca, Review juseyo..**

.

.

.

Yang ga suka ga usah baca

No BASH !

.

.

" _Kenapa seperti ini? Bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Tuhan, aku menginginkannya. Tapi kenapa aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya?"_

Tes..Tes..Tes..

Buliran kristal bening mengalir lolos begitu saja melewati pipi chubby seorang namja kecil berambut ikal kecoklatan. Matanya yang basah dan memerah terpaku pada layar ponsel pintarnya, bahkan genggamannya pada ponsel itupun semakin erat menandakan betapa sakitnya ia menahan emosinya saat ini.

"Hyung..Hyung tampanku, hiks...Dia berpacaran?" Gumamnya seraya terisak menahan tangis.

Tiba-tiba layar ponsel yang ia pegang berubah tampilannya, ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari seseorang yang dia beri nama Hyung Tampan. Karena terkejut ponselnya bergetar, hampir saja ponsel itu terlempar ke udara. Dengan cepat-cepat ia mengusap air matanya dan berdehem agar suaranya tidak serak karena habis menangis.

"Ha..Halo?" Sapanya.

" _Halo, Kyuhyun-ah? Hyung sangat senang hari ini, eum pasti kau sudah tahu kan? Baiklah, datang ya nanti malam. Bilang pada Nuna mu pulangnya kuantar, arasseo?"_ Balas seseorang diseberang telepon

"Ne, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun atau namja itu lemah.

" _Ya? Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit? Suaramu lemah sekali."_ Protes Hyung Tampan itu ketika mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang tampak tak bersemangat.

"Eoh? Ne ! Aku pasti datang hyung !" Jawab Kyuhyun bersemangat karena dipaksakan. Tak kuasa dengan kesedihannya, Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya karena isakan itu ingin lolos tak tertahankan.

" _Bagus ! itu baru Kyuhyun ku."_

PIP

"Hiks...Gaseumeun appo~" Lirih Kyuhyun saat telepon itu terputus, dia meremas sprei kasurnya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya. Ya, Kyuhyun menangis di kamarnya. Kyuhyun sudah lama menyukai seseorang yang dia namai Hyung Tampan, dia adalah seorang mahasiswa semester 1 jurusan kesenian di Universitas Kyunghee. Pertemuan mereka itu tidak sengaja, saat itu Kyuhyun baru kelas 1 SMP dan Hyung Tampan baru kelas 3 SMA, mereka 1 jalur saat pulang dan ketika Nuna Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjemput, Hyung Tampan menemukan (?) Kyuhyun berjalan sendirian di jalanan, kemudian Hyung Tampan menawari Kyuhyun untuk dibonceng sampai rumahnya dengan sepeda Polygon milik Hyung Tampan, awalnya Kyuhyun ragu karena belum mengenalnya, tapi karena senyum Hyung Tampan yang mematikan mampu meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun akhirnya Kyuhyun mau. Dan darisitulah keduanya menjadi akrab, bahkan jika sempat Hyung Tampan akan membonceng Kyuhyun ke sekolah saat ia akan berangkat kuliah pagi hari.

Kyuhyun semakin hari semakin menyukai Hyung Tampan ini yang selalu mengajaknya kemana-mana, seperti orang pacaran saja keduanya bermain di taman membeli es krism,balon,cemilan,nonton film,bersepeda dan lain sebagainya. moment-moment itu tak Kyuhyun lewatkan begitu saja, setiap ada moment yang bagus, ia selalu menulisnya diatas kertas lipat warna-warni yang kemudian ia tempel disuatu tempat.

Oh iya, sedangkan Nuna Kyuhyun sendiri adalah seorang mahasiswi juga semester 1 jurusan psikologi di Universitas Inha. Dia bernama Ahra.

.

.

.

"Kyu? Mau kemana? Rapi sekali." Tanya Ahra pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya memakai celana hitam selutut,kemeja lengan pendek warna putih dan luarnya ia beri rompi kotak-kotak hitam. Unyu.

"Ke rumah Kibum Hyung, Nuna. Nanti pulangnya diantar kok sama Hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memakai sepatu selop abu-abunya.

"Oh, yasudah hati-hati. Nanti ada kucing loh." Goda Ahra.

"Nuna !" Kesal Kyuhyun yang memang takut dengan kucing. Sedangkan Ahra hanya tertawa sambil melengang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun bergegas menuju garasi yang ada di sebelah dapur. Maksudnya pintunya nyambung gitu sama dapur. Mengambil sepeda lipatnya kemudian keluar rumah menuju rumah si Hyung Tampan a.k.a Kibum.

Diperjalanan, Kyuhyun tampak gelisah dan berkali-kali berniat membatalkan rencananya untuk datang kerumah Hyung Tampan, tapi berkali-kali juga ponselnya bergetar menandakan adanya sms dan itu dari Hyung Tampan, isinya apalagi kalau bukan menyuruhnya cepat-cepat atau menanyakan jadi tidak datang ke rumahku? Atau kau mau Hyung jemput? Namun Kyuhyun tak membalasnya karena ia merasa itu tidak penting, toh rumahnya juga sudah kelihatan.

Dari jarak 20 meter, rumah Hyung Tampan itu tampak terang benderang, dan ada 3 mobil yang terparkir di halaman. Kyuhyun cuek saja dan tetap mengayuh sepedanya masuk kedalam area rumah Hyung Tampan, meletakkan sepeda di dekat pohon jambu yang ada di pinggir rumah kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah karena pintunya tidak di tutup.

"Nah ! Ini dia yang kita tunggu-tunggu. Kyu, kemarilah. Kami sudah lama menunggumu." Titah Kibum yang menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun, hanya senyuman tipis yang Kyuhyun lontarkan sebagai jawaban. Ia langsung duduk di sebelah Hyung Tampan.

Mata bulat Kyuhyun mendapati objek yang tidak asing baginya, seorang yeoja cantik tapi imut,giginya bagus dan berponi duduk di sebelah Kibum sambil menggandeng lengan Kibum dan tersenyum bahagia.

" _Ini kan yang ada di kronologi facebook tadi siang?"_ Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ya? Kenapa menatap yeojachinguku seperti itu, huh? Jangan sampai naksir, ya?" Cibir Kibum saat mengetahui Kyuhyun menatap yeoja imut yang ternyata kekasih Hyung Tampan itu.

"Eoh? Eung, an-aniyo." Jawab Kyuhyun kikuk karena tertangkap basah memperhatikan yeoja imut itu.

"Hahaha, biasa saja. Ini yang akan ku kenalkan padamu, namanya Taeyeon. Dan, chagiya ini Kyuhyun yang sering ku ceritakan itu." Ucap Kibum memperkenalkan Taeyeon dan Kyuhyun. Keduanyapun bersalaman, namun Taeyeon merasa aneh dengan aura Kyuhyun yang datar saja, seperti tidak ada ekspresi apapun. Sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang diceritakan Kibum tentang Kyuhyun padanya yang katanya ceria,mudah bergaul,banyak omong,dan intinya mood maker lah. Tapi ini?

"Siwon hyung, kesini sama siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya, Siwon adalah teman Kuliah Kibum dan Kyuhyun juga sudah mengenal beberapa teman Kibum.

"Oh, aku sendiri, Kyu. Donghae tidak mau kuajak kesini bersama tadi." Jawab Siwon sambil melirik namja yang sedang mengamati ikan di akuarium milik Kibum.

"Oh gitu, jadi yang merah itu mobilnya Donghae hyung, ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk arah pintu. Maksudnya menunjuk mobil yang ada di luar.

"Iya, itu mobilnya Donghae hyung." Jawab Siwon.

"Kenapa, Kyu? Apa kau mau jalan-jalan dengan mobil ku?" Tanya Donghae yang kali ini berpaling dari ikan-ikan di akuarium.

"Hng, boleh deh hyung. Kapan-kapan ya." Jawab Kyuhyun imut membuat Kibum gemas dan menyentil hidungnya. Namun reflek Kyuhyun kali ini berbeda, ia langsung pergi begitu saja mendekati Donghae. Kibum pun terkejut dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Kibum melirik Siwon , namun karena Siwon sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan tidak ngeh kalau Kibum memberi kode. Akhirnya Kibum hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan mengobrol dengan Taeyeon.

Acara malam itu sungguh datar dan tidak ada hal yang spesial, Kibum hanya mengobrol dengan Taeyeon hingga mereka bosan,Siwon sibuk chattingan di facebook,dan hanya Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sibuk membuat onar, ada saja permainan atau gurauan yang mereka lakukan di halaman depan rumah. Mereka berdua tidak mengajak Siwon,Kibum ataupun Taeyeon main karena mereka merasa semua sedang sibuk dg urusan masing-masing.

Hingga Taeyeon pulang,Donghae pulang dan Siwon pulang. Tinggalah Kyuhyun yang duduk di lantai teras sendirian sambil memainkan sepatunya. Dasar anak kecil.

"Hey? Sudah lelah?" Tanya Kibum yang datang dari dalam rumah.

"Hng, sedikit." Jawab Kyuhyun masih memainkan sepatunya.

"Ada apa, Kyu? Daritadi hyung merasa kau aneh sekali." Tanya Kibum mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada. Perasaan hyung saja mungkin." Jawab Kyuhyun biasa saja.

"Tuh kan, jawabnya saja seperti itu. Apa kau marah karena hyung berpacaran? Apa kau tidak suka dengan Taeyeon?" Tanya Kibum beruntun. "Kau belum mengenalnya, Kyu. Dia itu baik, mungkin kau akan suka."

"Tidak !" Jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Kyuhyun berdiri dan diam.

"Kyu? Kau ini kenapa?" Kibum bingung dan ikut berdiri.

"A..Aku, aku mau pulang hyung. Selamat malam." Jawab Kyuhyun tidak jelas, segera ia menyambar sepedanya dan mengayuhnya dengan cepat. Kibum pun tidak sampai mengejarnya, usaha Kibum sia-sia untuk mencegah Kyuhyun. Padahal ia sudah janji akan mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 11 malam, namun belum ada tanda-tanda akan kepulangan Kyuhyun. Dirumah, Ahra pun menunggu adik semata wayangnya itu pulang dengan perasaan khawatir tentu saja. Ponsel Kyuhyun aktif namun tidak diangkat, berkali-kali Ahra mondar-mandir di ruang tengah dan menoleh kearah pintu utama. Betapa gelisahnya Ahra menanti sang adik yang tak kunjung pulang, ingin menelfon Kibum tetapi Ahra tidak punya nomornya, Ahra pun merutuki hal itu.

"Apa ku susul saja? Tapi bagaimana jika nanti malah Kyuhyun pulang dan tidak menemukanku dirumah?" Gumam Ahra sambil mondar-mandir dan menggigiti kuku panjangnya. "Aish, eotteohkae? Kyu, kau dimana?" Gelisah Ahra.

BRAK !

"OMO !" Jerit Ahra saat mendengar dobrakan pintu dan dengan reflek ia meloncat ditempatnya berdiri.

"Ahra-ya ! Ahra-ya !" Teriak suara seseorang dari luar. Dengan jantung yang masih belum normal detakannya, Ahra pun membuka pintu itu.

"Kibum-ah? Mana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Ahra dengan alis yang bertaut saat mengetahui Kibum hanya datang seorang diri.

"Kyuhyun? Jadi dia belum pulang?" Tanya Kibum dengan raut wajah bingung. Ahra pun melotot dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh pada Kibum.

"Jangan bilang kau membiarkan Kyuhyun pulang sendirian." Desis Ahra mengerikan. Kibum pun hanya bisa diam dan menelan ludah gugup.

"Ta-tadi aku ingin.."

Plak..Plak..Plak..

"Dasar namja veak ! Babo ! Kalau adikku kenapa-napa dijalan bagaimana?" Amuk Ahra pada Kibum sambil memukul-mukul Kibum yang hanya bisa melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Ya..ya..ya..Ahra-ya, hentikan ! Tadi aku ingin mengantarkan Kyuhyun, tapi dia lari duluan, ya..ya..ya..!"

"Masa bodoh, dasar tidak tanggung jawab ! Sekarang mana adikku ! Mana?!" Ahra tidak menggubris alasan Kibum, ia terus memukul-mukuli Kibum yang mencoba melindungi diri. Namun, seberapa sakitnya sih pukulan yeoja cantik itu?

"Dasar anak kecil"

Seketika pukulan-pukulan Ahra pun berhenti saat sebuah suara imut namun datar terdengar didekat mereka. Kyuhyun berdiri sambil memegang es krim ditangan kirinya, sedangkan disebelahnya ada sepeda lipatnya yang ia sandarkan pada tiang.

"Kyuhyun !" Ucap Kibum dan Ahra bersamaan.

Yang disebut namanya hanya menatap 2 orang yang absurd itu datar, menjilat eskrimnya sambil melengang masuk ke dalam rumah. Seperti tak berdosa sudah membuat kakak perempuannya khawatir setengah mampus, bocah ini malah dengan watadosnya masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Ini gara-gara kau, veak !" Geram Ahra pada Kibum yang linglung. Setelahnya ia masuk menyusul Kyuhyun yang masuk ke dapur.

"Aku?" Tunjuk Kibum pada dirinya sendiri.

Dapur

"Kyuhyun-ah~" Panggil Ahra manja sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, sambil memainkan dagunya pada rambut Kyuhyun karena tinggi Kyuhyun baru segitu. "Darimana saja tadi, hm?" Tanya Ahra.

"Beli eskrim, mian nuna tidak Kyu belikan, yang rasa vanilla habis." Jawab Kyuhyun polos.

"Eung, gwaenchana~ yang penting Kyu pulang. Oh iya, apa tadi namja veak itu berbuat aneh-aneh padamu? Kenapa dia tidak mengantarmu, eoh?" Tanya Ahra yang berubah menjadi serius. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alis dan berbalik badan menjadi menghadap Ahra.

"Namja veak?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Haaaah~" Ahra memutar bola matanya malas. "Hyung mu itu."

"Oh."

"Iiiihhh, kok gitu? Nuna tanya." Kesal Ahra

"Aku ngantuk, nuna. Besok juga kan kita mau ke gereja." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil melengang keluar dari dapur. Meninggalkan Ahra yang mulutnya komat-kamit dibelakang.

"Kyu?" Panggil Kibum yang berada di ruang tengah.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendapati Kibum masih berada dirumahnya, namun dia ingin profesional (?) jadi Kyuhyun bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"Iya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau marah dengan hyung?" Tanya Kibum.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali pada Kibum.

"Ah, ani. Kau bersikap aneh hari ini." Jawab Kibum jujur, sungguh ia ingin tahu apa yang membuat Kyuhyun berubah sikap dengannya.

"Perasaan hyung saja mungkin." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Yak! Namja veak? Kau belum pulang juga?" Tanya Ahra galak.

Kibum menyeringai kecil, ia ingin menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuat Kyuhyun berubah, atau setidaknya ia bisa kembali mencairkan suasana dengan Kyuhyun malam ini.

"Ini sudah malam Ahra-ya." Jawab Kibum.

"Lalu?" Tanya Ahra centil, namun menyimpan nada kesal disana.

"Berbahaya kalau jam segini berada di luar rumah." Jawab Kibum beralasan.

"Ya ampun. Kau ini benar-benar veak rupanya. Kau ini namja, berbahaya apanya?" Kesal Ahra.

"Tentu saja berbahaya, kau tidak tahu? Aku ini tampan,berbakat menjadi model. Kalau aku di culik bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa menjemput Kyuhyun ke sekolah,aku tidak bisa mengajaknya membeli eskrim dan yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kabar 4000 teman ku di facebook?" Jawab Kibum dengan rentetan alasan yang sedikit absurd dan tidak penting.

"Apa-apaan itu? Apa peduliku dengan teman facebook mu?" Sembur Ahra. "Ah, apa kau mau pamer teman facebookmu yang sudah 4000 itu? Asal kau tahu, temanku di facebook lebih banyak darimu, ada 4001, tau?!"

"Cih? Lebih satu biji saja pamer, lihat saja nanti malam akan ku konfirm semua permintaan pertemanan milikku." Kibum pun tidak mau kalah.

"Anak-anak, ini sudah malam waktunya untuk tidur." Kyuhyun yang gerah dengan perdebatan konyol Kibum dan Ahra pun tidak tahan dan hanya dengan suara yang datar ia memisahkan kedua kakak-kakaknya.

"Nah, kau benar Kyu. Kajja kita tidur." Jawab Kibum santai sambil mendorong Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Yak! Kau mau apa namja veak ?!" Teriak Ahra sambil mengekor di belakang KiHyun.

"Tentu saja aku mau tidur." Jawab Kibum santai sambil menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan menguncinya sebelum Ahra ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Hey! Namja veak! Apa kau bodoh! Kami tidak mengijinkanmu berada dirumah ini ! Cepat keluar ! YAK !" Teriak Ahra dari luar kamar.

Kibum hanya bisa tertawa sambil sesekali menyahuti ocehan-ocehan Ahra yang menyuruhnya untuk membuka pintu dan angkat kaki dari rumahnya. Bukan apa-apa, namun tidak enak bukan jika Ahra yang seorang yeoja sendiri di rumah itu dan ada 2 namja, ya meskipun namja yang 1 adalah adik kandungnya, tapi bagaimana dengan namja yang satunya?

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam. Lagipula aku sudah punya pacar, jadi aku tidak akan tergoda olehmu." Ucap Kibum dari dalam kamar. Tidak ada jawaban, hanya yang Kibum dengar sebuah suara pintu dipukul saat terakhir kali, mungkin Ahra juga sudah jengah.

"Haha, kakakmu itu ada-ada saja." Ucap Kibum pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya melepas rompinya kemudian menggantungkannya di gantungan yang ada di balik pintu. Ada beberapa pakaian yang sudah tergantung disana hampir memenuhi pintu itu. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun naik keatas ranjangnya dan menarik selimut. Ia tidur miring meghadap ke dinding kamar.

"Kyu?" Panggil Kibum namun tak ada sahutan. Kibum menghela nafas kemudian ikut naik keatas ranjang dan masuk kedalam selimut yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau marah dengan hyung,hm?" Tanya Kibum pelan sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun lembut yang tidur membelakanginya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam, dadanya bergemuruh dan darahnya berdesir-desir seirama dengan usapan tangan Kibum di rambutnya.

"Hyung minta maaf Kyu kalau ada salah, jangan mendiamkan hyung seperti ini. Maafkan hyung,ya?" Masih berusaha, Kibum tahu Kyuhyun belum tidur. Ia tahu karena nafas Kyuhyun yang belum teratur layaknya orang tidur.

Grep !

Kibum sedikit tersentak saat tubuh itu berbalik dan memeluknya dengan cepat, Kyuhyun mendekap erat dada bidang Kibum dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Kibum. Keadaan yang seperti itu membuat Kibum mengerti, ia pun membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut.

"Hiks..hiks.."

Kibum sedikit kaget saat mendengar isakan kecil Kyuhyun yang ada dalam dekapannya, dapat dirasakan juga lehernya saat ini basah. Kyuhyun menangis !

"Kyu? Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Kibum khawatir, namun ia tetap mencoba menetralkan suaranya.

Tak ada jawaban, dan Kibum pun paham. Mungkin Kyuhyun belum mau bercerita saat ini, jadi Kibum akan menunggu waktu yang pas untuk menanyakannya. Isakan-isakan kecil itu terus terdengar dan Kibum masih dengan sabarnya mengusap punggung Kyuhyun hingga yang terasa di lehernya hanya hembusan nafas teratur dari Kyuhyun, sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah lelah menangis hingga akhirnya ia tertidur.

.

.

.

Lengkungan manis itu terukir dari bibir mungil Kyuhyun, matanya yang bulat berbinar pagi ini. Pemandangan yang luar biasa indah tersaji dihadapannya dan menyambut Minggu pagi yang membuat pagi ini terasa begitu berbeda dari biasanya.

" _Hyung tampanku, hihi"_ Batin Kyuhyun.

Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, agak sedikit susah memang karena posisinya saat ini tengah di jepit oleh lengan kekar Kibum yang mana tadi malam berarti Kibum tidur sambil memeluknya. Namun usaha Kyuhyun berhasil, ia bisa melihat wajah tampan itu dari dekat, wajahnya berada diatas wajah Kibum dan hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

Lama sekali Kyuhyun menatap wajah tampan ciptaan Tuhan itu, hingga membuat lengkungan di bibirnya semakin lebar saja. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kibum, sambil matanya was-was takut Kibum terbangun akibat gerakannya, lama-lama wajah keduanya semakin dekat hanya beberapa inci lagi hidung Kyuhyun menyentuh hidung Kibum.

1..

2..

3..

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnngggg...Kriiiiiiiiiiiinnggggggggggg...Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnggggggggg...


End file.
